Rose, His Rose, His Bad Wolf
by AskingAnnerz
Summary: Rose Tyler isn't a normal human. Not anymore she's not. The Time Vortex took care of that, just as it took care of the fleet of Daleks.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was wrong.

The one who was never wrong, was wrong.

I would never age. I couldn't. It was physically impossible for me to age. Ever since Satellite 5.

The Doctor had sent me away to save me. He was so sure he was going to die. But I wasn't going to sit around and let it happen. So me, mum, and Mickey got the TARDIS doors to open and I did something incredibly reckless. I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me. I turned into the Bad Wolf.

* * *

_"I create myself. I take the words…I scatter them, in time and space. A message, to lead myself here."_

That's what I told the Emperor of the Daleks.

_"I want you safe, my Doctor. Protected from the false God."_

And that's what I told my Doctor.

_**"Rose, you've done it, now stop. Just let go."**_

I didn't want to let go.

_"How can I let go of this? I bring life."_

I brought Jack back to life. And now he can never die.

_**"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!"**_

I knew it was wrong.

_"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night...but why do they hurt?"_

I, the Bad Wolf, was crying.

_**"The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault!"**_

It wasn't his fault. It was my fault.

_"I can see everything... all that is... all that was... all that ever could be."_

Is that how he saw everything?

**_"But that's what_****I**** see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"**

How did he deal with this?

_"My head…"_

I felt like I was burning.

_**"Come here."**_

Doctor.

_"...is killing me."_

Help me.

_**"I think you need a Doctor."**_

My Doctor.

* * *

He had kissed me. That's not how I planned our first kiss. I never thought it'd be because the Time Vortex was killing me. He had to get it out of me. And he thought he had. And he regenerated because of it.

Because of me.

But he didn't get it all out.

In order for the TARDIS to still be herself, she had to leave a little piece of herself in me. Not enough to harm me, or kill me. Just enough to let me be like the Doctor.

I was the Bad Wolf.

The Bad Wolf needed her Doctor.

The Doctor needed his Bad Wolf.

And the TARDIS needed her Bad Wolf and her Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Torchwood, when my grip on the lever was gone, no one could save me. No one knew. And I was glad the Doctor didn't try to.

He didn't know that I was the Bad Wolf.

I did.

The TARDIS had informed me.

I would be able to survive the Void if I got pulled in. And find a way back to my Doctor.

But the look of heartbreak on the Doctor's face was enough to break my heart.

_I love you, my Doctor._

I was able to gather enough strength and transport myself back to the TARDIS. The breach would close in a few seconds and the Doctor would be here soon. I just don't know how soon.

_Hurry, my Doctor._

The TARDIS sang to me when I appeared. It was soothing. The quiet the TARDIS brought compared to the noise of the Void.

"Hey there, girl."

She hummed in response.

"Guess we have to wait until our Doctor gets here to surprise him."

I always talked to her. Before I even knew just how connected the two of us were. I used to think the Doctor was crazy when he did it. Now I understand.

I went to my room to get changed and went back to the console room to wait.

_Where are you, my Doctor?_

And just as I went to sit down, the TARDIS doors opened and my Doctor walked in. Tears streaming down his face. Looking defeated. And broken.

"Doctor." I whispered. His head snapped up and his eyes landed on me.

"You…you're not….you were…you're not real."

_He thought I was sucked into the Void. Never to be seen again. As if._

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I am real."

_I'm part of the TARDIS. I'll always be with you._

"You were sucked into the Void. You can't survive it. You're human."

_Not as human as you think._

"Doctor. The Doctor. _My _Doctor," I whispered. "There's something you should know. Something that'll explain how I'm here."

"What is it, Rose? Please, tell me. Please." I could practically hear both of his hearts breaking. Or maybe that was mine from the sadness in his plead.

_But where do I start?_

_Bad Wolf. That's where._

"Do you remember the two words that seemed to follow us no matter where we went?"

_He knew what it was. He had to._

After a moment of hesitation, he replied. "Bad Wolf."

I smiled. He remembered.

"Remember the day on Satellite 5?"

He had to. That was the day he regenerated. That was their first kiss. The day I became the Bad Wolf.

"Of course."

This is where it got tough.

"Remember how you kissed me to get the Time Vortex out of my head?"

_Please say yes. Please._

"I'll always remember that. I thought I was going to lose you."

She started tearing up.

**_No, Rose! You're the Bad Wolf. You don't cry!_**

"It turns out that…you can't take all of the Time Vortex out of someone….without effecting the TARDIS."

_Please understand._

"What do you mean, Rose?"

"She had to leave a piece of herself in me. Not enough to kill me, or harm me. Just enough for her to stay herself."

_Do you understand?_

"So you're part of the TARDIS?"

"In a way."

"What else is there?"

"I am the Bad Wolf."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor had taken the news quite well. Better than she expected. I guess it was because she had lived this long. And the TARDIS would never hurt her Rose. Just as she would never hurt her Doctor.

But he still didn't know how she felt. She could stay with him forever. She should at least tell him. Right?

"Rose, can I talk to you?"

_That's a stupid question. Of course you can._

"Of course, Doctor." she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't get sassy with me, Rose Tyler."

"I can and I will."

"Oh, I know."

"You should know, you've dealt with it long enough."

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "How do I put up with you?"

"You love me. That's how."

And then the Doctor's face grew pale and he became nervous.

He was never nervous.

"Rose…that's what I want to talk to you about."

_Oh no._

"Go ahead." she smiled what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

She must have failed because the Doctor suddenly grabbed her into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm not leaving you, Rose. Trust me."

_Please don't leave me._

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just need to tell you something before I lose my courage."

"Then spit it out. I want to hear whatever has my cheeky and brilliant Doctor so nervous."

"Rose Tyler, I…I don't know how to say this. But, you need to know that I….I love you."

She didn't even try to hide the grin that spread across her face.

"I love you too, my Doctor."

_Mine._

"Rose. My Rose. My Bad Wolf."

And he kissed her with enough passion and love to set the world on fire.


End file.
